


Honesty

by PsychoSupernatural



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bite Kink, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingering, If You Squint - Freeform, Just 3k words of porn, Kink, Loss of Control, NSFW, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Safewords, Slapping, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSupernatural/pseuds/PsychoSupernatural
Summary: After noticing a few things, you finally make Jumin give into his kinky side.This is dirt. I am trash. It's 1am and I'm not even sorry. ~





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I have not proof read this and I wrote it in like an hour. This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it’s shit but enjoy it if you can lol.

You had been suspicious for a while now.

Jumin was acting…strange.

He didn’t seem to be that in to your sex life. Yeah, sex was _sex_ and it was great, but he was almost _clinical_ about it. Like it was a task he needed to complete correctly.

You’d never really seen him… _lose_ himself, during sex. He was still as in control and in command as usual and it was, frankly, odd.

At first you thought he might have been having an affair – but then you remembered Jumin’s general distaste towards women and deemed it impossible.

But then you accidentally cut yourself whilst cooking. When Jumin heard the tiny whimper of pain you let out and look crossed his face that you knew well. It was the look that crossed your face when you _wanted_.

After that you realized. Jumin hadn’t been telling you everything.

 

“Assistant Kang.” You addressed her once she picked up your call.

“Ms. MC…what is the reason you are calling me?” Jaehee sounded surprised.

“Please tell Jumin that he needs to come home quickly after work. I need to talk to him.” You requested.

“Of course Ms. MC” Jaehee hesitated. “…Is everything alright MC?

You sighed and decided to drop any formal front. “Yes, everything’s fine Jaehee. I just realized that there are a few things my fiancée needs to confess to.”

“Confess? Has Mr. Han done something wrong?” Jaehee sounded confused.

“No, don’t worry Jaehee. It won’t affect his work, I promise.” You reassured her.

“Well that’s…good, I suppose.” Jaehee conceded. “Is that all?”  
“Yes. Thank you Jaehee, please make sure he gets the message.” You reminded her.

“Of course Ms. MC” Jaehee said compliantly, before hanging up.

Now, you wait.

 

Hours later you hear and key in the door and walk yourself to the hallway.

Jumin notices your presence, but doesn’t say anything until he has taken his coat off and placed his briefcase down.

“What was so important that you ordered me home from work?” Jumin sighed.

“Would you like to tie me up?”

Jumin went rigid. His fists clenched and a muscle ticked in his jaw. “ _What_?”

“Do you want to tie me up and fuck me?” You repeated in a level voice.

“W-why on earth would you think that?” Jumin was off-guard and slowly losing his composure.

“Maybe because, you like to be in control or maybe because, you liked it when you put Elizabeth in a cage, or _maybe_ because you got turned on when I was in pain?” You listed. “Or maybe it’s because I want you to.”

Jumin froze up again. He let out a harsh breath of air and pushed his dark hair back with one hand.  “MC…please stop.”

“Why? Isn't this what you want? I can tell by your response that I’m not wrong.” Your voice took on a more hurt tone. “Why didn’t you just tell me Jumin? I would never reject you or think that you’re strange, you know that right?”  
Jumin nodded, but didn’t look you in the eye. “I know that…but that isn’t something I want.”

You huffed in frustration and pointed a finger at him.

“If you’re not honest with me then I won’t marry you.” You told him sternly.

Horror crossed Jumin’s face and he looked at you pleadingly. “MC…”

“I’m not going to marry a man that keeps things from me.” You insisted.

“Please. Stop.” The tone of Jumin’s voice made you drop the act and look at him.

He look defeated and tired, hanging his head. You felt a tug on your heart and you immediately went to him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. That was too harsh of me.” You murmured over and over again, pressing kisses to the curve of Jumin’s neck.

“Jumin.”  You leant back so that you could look at him. “I love you. That means all of you. Anything you want or desire, I will give to you to the best of my ability. There is no need to hide anything from me.”

Jumin’s eyes showed that he understood.

“All I want is what you want. Do you understand?” You asked him, smoothing a hand through his hair.

Jumin nodded and clenched his fists. “I’m…concerned, that if I give into that side of me I wont be able to control it”

“That’s what safe words are for Jumin. I trust you with my life. I know you won’t hurt me.” You leant up to whisper in his ear. “Unless I want you to of course.”  
Jumin groaned and his hands gripped your hips. “MC…” He warned.

You giggled. “See? I knew you liked it.”        

“Come on Jumin, take me to bed.” You teased lowering your voice and pulling Jumin towards the bedroom.

Jumin still looked hesitant so you cupped his face in your hands and press a kiss to his lips.          

“It’s okay” You whispered. “Just let go.”

As soon as you said that it was like a switch was flipped. Jumin was on you, kissing you rough and dirty, his hands were everywhere like he didn’t know where to touch you first. You gasped through the kiss. Jumin had never kissed you like this, but you love it, love it when you can barely keep up with Jumin’s tongue and teeth on your mouth, love it when you can barely breathe through the heat. You arch into him when Jumin’s hand slides up your top and  brushes a thumb over your nipple.

“Jumin.” You pant across his lips.

“Wait here.” Jumin orders you, before disappearing. You have little time to contemplate where he was gone before he returns holding a…red cloth?

“I’m going to tie you up and I am going to blindfold you. Once this ribbon is on you, you are _mine_ and you will do whatever I say. Hesitate or disobey and you will be punished. Understand?” Jumin’s voice was low and level, but there was a fire burning in his eyes.

You knew that the terms were far too vague. You knew that you were supposed to have talks about these sorts of things.

But Jumin wanted this. _You_ wanted this. So…who fucking cares?

“Okay” You agreed.

Jumin smiled and you were momentarily taken back by how beautiful your husband to be is.

“I love you.” You told him quietly.

Jumin looked surprised, but smiled again softly. “I love you too MC”

Jumin used the ribbon to blindfold you, the softness of the material and his touch surprising you. Your world was black, and a shiver of excitement ran through you as Jumin cupped your face gently.  

“Do you have a safe word?”

A smile played on your lips. “Jaehee.” You responded.

“Yes.” You could hear the distaste in his voice “That would certainly get me to stop.” 

All amusement left you when Jumin’s lips returned to yours, hard and hungry. The kiss was short and rough, before he pulled back and gave you first demand.

“Strip.”  
You nodded agreeably, carefully beginning to remove your clothes. You slipped off your shirt, then your jeans, then your bra and finally you feel Jumin’s eyes burning into you as you slowly removed your panties, leaving you completely naked before him. You felt slightly less vulnerable after hearing Jumin remove his own clothing.

"Turn around and put your wrists behind your back."  
You obeyed and felt Jumin carefully begin to wind the rest of the ribbon around your wrists, tying them together. 

“Now,on your knees on the bed.” Jumin commands, voice low and smooth. A shiver runs up your spine and you rush to comply.

It was awkward and almost inelegant, trying to the climb onto the bed with your arms bound, but it was worth it for the awed sound that escaped Jumin’s lips. “Do you have any idea how perfect you look? I wish I could take a picture of you and frame it. Or show you off like this to everyone.”  
You feel the bed dip when he joins you, his hands making you jump when they cup your jaw.

He runs his nose lightly along the length of your neck. “They would be so jealous. They would all know how beautiful you are, and know that they will never be able to touch you.”

Jumin’s lips found yours again and he gripped your hips tight enough to bruise as he tangled his tongue with yours. You moaned as you felt his firm chest brushing against yours and his hard cock poking your thigh. He broke away far too soon and stood up. He gripped your hair tightly, pulling your face to his crotch. You could feel the tip of his cock nudging your lips and you opened up without needing to be told.

Jumin hummed. “Such a good girl.”  
A moan passed your lips at that, the praise trailing down your spine like lighting.

“I’m going to fuck your face sweetheart.”  
You nodded rapidly, showing your enthusiastic consent to the idea.

“Please.” You croaked out.

After that, you barely had time to open your mouth properly before Jumin thrust in and your mouth was suddenly filled with his cock.

Jumin gave you no time to even think as he viciously fucked your mouth, groaning and panting above you. You gagged and moaned at the sensation, the feeling of Jumin’s head ramming your throat causing tears to prickle at your eyes. Your lack of vision and mobility meant that all you could focus on was Jumin’s dick pounding in and out of your mouth like a machine. With the pace he was setting you couldnt even move your tongue to pleasure him, so you simply sat there and let him _use_ you.

After a while Jumin thrust in a final time and held you there, his member lodged deep in your throat. You gagged violently, tears spilling over and tried desperately to concentrate on breathing through your nose. Your throat repeatedly contracted over the head of Jumin’s dick and you moaned making him hiss and tighten his grip on your hair to the point of pain. You loved it. You could feel yourself getting wetter and you whined pitifully when Jumin finally withdrew from your mouth.

Jumin made a huffing noise  and you didn’t have to see him to know he was smirking. “You’re such a whore for me aren’t you?”

Then out of nowhere, something connected with your cheek hard and fast and you crumpled to the bed. Your ears rang and your head swam with a sweet heavy pain. You let a dazed moan and rolled onto your side pressing your burning cheek into the cool sheets.

Jumin had slapped you.

And you _liked_ it.

You felt sparks of pleasure jolt down your body from the point of impact and you twisted against the sheets, letting out a moan.

You were then scooped up into warm arms and kissed were peppered all of the area that you knew was now bright red.

“You took that so well. You looked so beautiful choking on my cock, crumpling to the ground like that. You’re so good for me MC. So good. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jumin’s voice soothed over you and you felt yourself slip deeper into the ‘subspace’ you had read about many times.

You let out a choked little sob, your mind hazed from the sudden change in tempo.

Jumin shushed you and stroked your hair. “Alright, okay baby. You can take it. You can take it. You’re a good girl aren’t you? You can take a little more can’t you?”  
You nodded and whimpered.

“Say it.”  
“Yes.” You gasped, the confirmation practically pulled out of you at Jumin’s sudden change back to his ‘Dom’ voice.

“Good.” He murmured, trailing kisses down your neck. He sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, making you keen and bare your throat for better acess. When he reached the base of your throat Jumin opened his mouth and _bit_ down. _Hard_. You sucked in a shocked gasp before whimpering, your fingers twitching and longing to be buried in your fiancée’s hair. Pleasure racked through you as Jumin repeatedly bit your neck, nuzzling and kissing the space immediately afterwards. Your head felt heavy and you gripped the sheets beneath you as your only anchor to reality.

”Please Jumin.” You we’re even unsure what you were asking for.

However, Jumin knew what you needed and his fingers began a teasing trail down your body, finally coming to rest at your aching heat. You mewled and bucked up into his teasing touch.

“So desperate. So wet.” Jumin murmured, but he relented easily, thrusting a thick finger deep into you.

You moaned loudly and dropped your head to Jumin’s shoulder, as he thrust in and out of you repeatedly. He slipped a second one in with ease, curling them and causing you to cry out when he found your sweet spot. Jumin continued to finger you roughly, brutally assaulting your G-spot, until he had three fingers pumping in and out of you and you were a mess of submission in his arms. No longer able to fight against his dominance in anyway, Jumin untied your arms and laid you flat on your back, positioning himself over you. You stretched your unrestrained arms and grasped for Jumin blindly, gripping him hard when your arms found their way around his neck. 

”Beg for my cock Sweetheart”

You whined as his head teased your entrance and pleas fell from your lips. “Jumin _please_! Please fuck me I’m begging you! I need you, Jumin _please_!”

Seemingly satisfied with your response, Jumin gave you what you wanted, pushing in with once hard thrust and knocking the breath out of your lungs.

There was no slow start and you cried out as Jumin continuously pounded into you, over and over, again and again. It was a better high than drugs.

Your head was twisting and the headboard was smacking into the wall with every powerful thrust. You whimpered into the pillows as Jumin lifted your hips up more and thrust in at a new angle. You almost screamed as Jumin now hit your sweet spot dead on again and again.

“I want you to look at me.” Jumin momentarily stopped thrusting to rip off your blindfold.

You whined, but the sight that greeted you was worth the loss of the blindfold. Jumin was sweating and panting hair sticking to his forehead and his face contorted with intense pleasure. He looked like he had been taken apart and put together again, over and over as his thrust into you rapidly, moaning and shaking.

“You make me lose control.” Jumin admitted through a moan, lips tracing along your neck, tongue dipping out like he was trying to taste you. “You make me never want to stop.”

You shuddered and keened arching into Jumin and threading your fingers through his hair.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Jumin growled into your ear, hips thrusting at a faster pace.

“Yes. Yes!” You moaned, body overrun with sensation.

“I’ll keep you locked away where only I can see you, have you, fuck you and make you mine always.” Jumin’s possessive words ran through your mind and made you moan loudly.

“Y-yes…fuck- J-Jumin! Uh..ngh – please!”  You stuttered out, shuddering uncontrollably, body wracked in tremors.

“You can handle it.” Jumin promised, showing no signs of slowing down. “You liked choking on my cock didn’t you? Well you can choke then my sweet little whore.”

Jumin’s hand wrapped around your throat, the firm pressure pinning you to the bed and making your eyes roll back.

Your moans are choked off and rough, but Jumin groans deeply and rests his head against yours panting harshly, hand flexing around your throat like he wants to squeeze even harder. You scratch at Jumin’s wrist and arch into the pressure, craving the feeling it brings you.

Jumin’s hot breath mingled with yours, and you were overwhelmed by the intimacy, tears springing to your eyes.

“Tell me you’re mine.” Jumin whispered, his desperate pants echoing through your head.

“I’m yours. I’m yours Jumin. I swear.” You promised.

You could feel your peak coming and could tell by the decreasing precision in Jumin’s thrusts that he was close too, but you both needed one last thing to reach ecstasy.

”Gon’ cum” Jumin grunted, still thrusting with abandon.

You yanked Jumin’s hand away so that you could speak, pulling his head down to rest on your neck.

“Jumin! Jumin, come in me. _Please_!” You begged, nails raking down his back.

Jumin almost roared, biting down on your neck hard enough to bruise as he thrust into you one last time. His shoulders shuddered with his release and you could feel his abdominals twitching against your stomach as he spilled inside you.

The bite was the last push you needed and you screamed, nails digging into Jumin’s shoulders and vison whiting out for a second.

Once your insides had milked the last drop of cum from him, Jumin collapsed on top of you, panting roughly in your ear.

"Good girl" He muttered breathlessly.

He gathered you up in his arms and you whined as he slipped out of you. 

You cuddled in silence for what seemed like hours before Jumin spoke.

"I think we should move the Wedding Date forward."  
You laughed and buried your head in his shoulder. "I love you, Jumin."  
"I love you too, MC."

 

 


End file.
